LXG: Rebirth of the League
by Pwn Master Paladin
Summary: The year is 2006. Someone, calling themselves Adrian, has found Fantom's research. It's up to the new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to put an end to his reign of terror, once and for all. Multiverse Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Spy

**A/N: Another story, another crossover. This ladies and gentleman, is my first foray into the Multiverse, and I hope that it goes over well. As you can see by the category, and title for that matter, I am using the League to bring together a few different people. This will be used as a way for me to work on the Multiverse in preparation for "Harry Potter and the Path of the Keyblade" but that does not mean I will not put as much effort into this as I do all my stories. I hope you like it.**

**Peace and Out, **

**Pwn Master Paladin **

Chapter One: The Darkside of Things

In the furthest reaches of Mongolia, where ice and snow covered everything, a small, black vehicle traveled over the landscape. It paused at the apex of the current cliff, and out of it stepped two men. The driver, clearly the subordinate of the two, stepped behind the other as he surveyed the area. "Is this the correct place, sir?"

The other man stepped forward, looking down upon the remains of a building. A small, humorless smile crossed his features, before he turned to the driver. "Yes indeed it is. Contact the Order, I want this place restored by this time two days from now, with all the modern innovations of course. Once you have done that, lets head down there, I want to explore the final resting place of the greatest criminal mastermind of all time."

The two got in the car, and after a few moments, it began moving again, down to what was perhaps the greatest testament to mankind's dark and light sides. A ruined castle/factory that had served as the staging ground for the start of a World War. And the place where a unique group of individuals had stopped said war from happening.

The Headquarters of the Fantom, AKA James Moriarty

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

The man walked around his new domain, once again thankful he had worked to create a group loyal to him, and a web of contacts that could get anything he wanted done in a matter of hours with complete secrecy. He was in what had been the Fantom's personal quarters, now commandeered to be his own, of course. His radio buzzed, interrupting his musings.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

He sighed, and then flicked on the device. "Yes, what is it?"

"We have something here sir, something that you should see. Were not sure what it is, but judging by the amount of metal we had to cut through to find it, it must be important."

"Very well, Send it in."

Mere moments later, a trio of men stepped into the room, carrying a sturdy box. A simple latch was all that kept it from opening. "Here it is sir, we checked it over, and can find no traps. We assume that Fantom was counting on his vault to keep it safe." The man placed the container on the table and backed away respectfully, bowing towards his leader.

Rather than reply, the leader opened the box, and gasped out loud. The men assumed stances, ready to sacrifice themselves if it meant that HE would survive. They were ready for anything…

…except for him to start laughing out loud in glee.

The three exchanged looks, before the head of the group stepped forward. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Better than that, my friend. I'm simply…extraordinary." He pulled the contents out slowly, cradling them as the treasures he seemed to believe they were. "It's too bad that the files on the _Nautilus_ have disintegrated, but the rest appear remarkably intact." He pulled out a vial of clear, odor-less fluid. A slight murkiness was the only clue that this was not water.

"Take this down to the lab, and have the entire team analyze it. Along with these." He pulled out two more vials, one filled with an unknown liquid, and the other with what appeared to be blood. "Amazing that the blood is still viable after the Daystar virus, but perhaps it is because Mrs. Harker was the first Daywalker…" He mumbled to himself as he dismissed the three with a wave of his hand.

He focused on the last of the materials, a set of, according to the outside covering, invisible skin patches. He wondered why they included the formula AND the skin, then realized that it was probably a "sampler" kit, and who wanted to be stuck as an invisible leader? He turned back to the room he was in, and smiled. "It appears, that the League lives on."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

At the Big Apple Bank, in New York, New York, USA, the day had just ended, and the tellers where transferring their money to the vault for the night. A low rumble was felt through the building, and everyone tensed. Ever since 9/11, most of New York had become very aware of what could happen by letting their guard down. As such, the Night Guard pulled his gun from its holster, checked the ammunition, and clicked off the safety before moving forward.

All of his precaution, however, was in vain, as the back wall collapsed in. As the dust cleared, the guard gapped as three MASSIVE men stepped through the hole they had, if the lack of equipment was any indication, caused with their own brute strength.

He raised the gun and prepared to fire, only to have a voice from the ground call out to him. "I wouldn't waste your bullets. While that is a powerful weapon, for a handgun, I doubt it would do more than scratch these men." The guard looked at the man who had spoken, unable to make anything of his figure as he was dressed completely in black. From head to toe he was a little above average height, but seemed a dwarf because of his placement next to the three others.

"Who are you?"

"A fair question." The man raised his hand, and one of the huge men threw the piece of the wall he was holding at the guard. Reacting too late, he was able to dodge half of the slab, but his legs were crushed. He cried out in pain, as the man in black approached. "I am…Adrian."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

In MI-6, Special Agent 007, James Bond, perhaps the worlds best spy, entered the office of M in a bad mood. Ever since the incident with Elliot Carver and his obsession with controlling the world through his Media Group, he had been on "leave", basically M's way of saying he had almost screwed up. He fully intended to go in there and give her a piece of his mind. He opened the door, without knocking, and sat down without being asked. For a spy reporting to his superior, this was borderline unacceptable behavior.

M let it slide, assuming, correctly, that he was merely blowing off steam. "007, on time I see."

"Yes well, I have had very little to do as of late, as you well know."

"Indeed. I can assure you however, that your next assignment will leave you wishing for more free time." M reached into her desk, and pulled out a remote. The back wall opened to reveal a screen, displaying different pictures of men and one woman. "Do you know who these people are, 007?"

"I can't say I do."

"That is where you would be wrong. As a matter of fact, I am almost positive you have read about them all." The picture stopped on a young man, dressed in an 1900 American outfit. "This man is Tom Sawyer, of the American Secret Service." The slide changed again. "Allan Quartermain, perhaps the greatest hunter the world has ever known. And these are Dr. Henry Jekyll, also known as Mr. Edward Hyde, Mina Harker, the wife of the man who helped Professor Van Helsing take down Dracula the first time, Captain Nemo, of the _Nautilus_, and Rodney Skinner, former thief and invisible man." Seeing the disbelieving look on Bond's face, she smiled. "Not all fantasy started that way James. You should know that after your run-in with a vampire before."

"That is the only reason why I even halfway believe all of this." Bond rubbed his chin as he spoke, recalling his encounter with the vampire overseas, and his rescue from said vampire by the Nightstalkers, specifically, Hannibal King. The man was annoying, but he was the reason Bond could still walk in the daylight, so he was thankful. Ever since then, MI-6 had an…understanding with the Nightstalkers. They stayed out of their way, and asked for their assistance if necessary, and the favor was returned.

"Indeed. It is your previous experience with the "fantasy world" that has lead to your selection. A little history lesson is in order, I believe…" With that, M gave a rundown of the creation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and what each ones qualities were that lead to their inclusion. The Fantom mission, and those that followed. Bond was slightly amazed that these people were, at one time, REAL. "As fascinating as this is M, what does a group from the 1900's have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. I assume, you are aware of the recent strings of thefts and murders that are plaguing the world."

"I have heard of them yes. A group of men that have certain abilities robbing backs, murders where the assailant can't be seen…" Bond began mentally connecting the dots, and turned back to the images on the wall, now a group shot of the League taken shortly after the funeral of Quartermain. "Someone has found Fantom's research, and are using it, aren't they?"

"Yes, they have, and yes, they are. Although we have not seen any _Nautilus _class ships, we have seen many different versions of Hyde, invisible men and women, and what appears to be a set of vampires."

"I thought that all the vampires were wiped out thanks to Daystar?"

"So did we. Apparently, according to the Nightstalkers, the virus has no effect on hybrids. And as the blood of Mrs. Harker was indeed, that of a hybrid…"

"It's still able to be used to create more. Why aren't there more of these vampires?"

"Apparently, the Nightstalkers have been in touch with someone that the Americans were looking for, a vampire hunter named Blade. He has been dispatching them, often times before anyone realizes he was even there."

"Helpful of him."

"Yes, that is why I want you to recruit him." Bond nodded absently, then did a double-take. "Yes, you heard me 007. We, along with the Americans, have decided to restart the League. And want you to be the leader." She clicked the remote again, and a new set of images began going by. "Along with Blade, we want you to attempt to recruit these individuals." Images flashed by, with a brief description of each on the bottom.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to lead a team that consists of a vampire-"

"_Half-_vampire. I have heard it is a touchy subject with him."

"Right. You want me to lead him, three mutated teenagers, a god, a NSA Agent, and a wizard, to take down this "Adrian" character?"

"Yes. Most of these men are in America, but the wizard and Blade are here in England at the moment. The NSA Agent is enjoying a vacation, I believe." She pulled a black case out of the desk and handed it to him, along with the files he had just seen. "In the case is the mask needed for the god. Contact Mr. Ipkiss first in America, and the go from there. Once you have everyone assembled, report to the CIA's "Farm" for more information."

"Yes ma'am"

James picked up the materials, head slightly buzzing from the amount of information he had just received. _Suddenly, being on "leave" doesn't sound so bad… _

**A/N Mark 2: So, we see the villain and the leader of the new League. Any that can guess the new members before the next chapter is out will receive the chapter a day earlier than anyone else. **

**Peace and Out, **

**Pwn Master Paladin **


	2. Chapter 2: The Warlock

**A/N: Now it is time for the new League to be formed, with our first member being recruited by Bond. Thanks go out to all that reviewed, and to Marcus S. Lazarus for being the beta for this story. If you like LXG fics, then check out his continuing series. One of the best continuations of the movie I have ever seen. His "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen 2004" was the inspiration for this story.**

**On another note, this chapter has gone through some revision. I have decided to include Deathly Hallows in the time-line I have set up here, minus the epilogue and some deaths. BOTH twins live, as do Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Hedwig. Those are the only significant changes before the epilogue, so up till then, DH happened, Elder Wand, Harry as a Horcurx, and all. However, things take a turn when a single event changes before the "19 years later", as you will read.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Two: The Warlock

Bond was used to getting the mission info, and then briefly skimming through it as he went out. Now though, he was going to be a leader of a team, so he decided that a night studying up on everything they had on his teammates would be a good idea. He focused primarily on the two in England, and was shocked with what he saw.

Blade's profile was to be expected. In other words, they had his name, what he did, the information the Nightstalkers had provided, and a possible location, nothing else. The wizard's, however, held a lot more information.

Orphaned at the age of one when his parents were killed by a Dark Wizard, he was sent to relatives that mistreated him and abused him. The Dursley family hated magic in any way shape or form, and as such, treated their magical nephew as an abomination, a "freak". Then, at 11, he had went to magic-school. Through his seven years there, he gained friends and experience, facing the Dark Wizard who had killed his parents, using a self-styled name of Voldemort, on 6 different occasions, finally succeeded in defeating him the sixth time.

Along with these encounters, came an increase in his legend. The first time, he was merely a student serving detention. The second that same year, he saved a priceless artifact, called the Sorcerer's Stone, that would have given Voldemort a new body and allowed him back 3 years early. He and a couple of other students were able to get through challenges that many older wizards would have had difficulties with, and arrived at the final chamber in time to confront Voldemort, and the man he had possessed, a teacher at the school, Professor Quirrell.

Second year, he killed a 60 foot snake, called a basilisk. This was a deadly beast that, along with its fangs and venom, could kill with just a glance. It had petrified many students, although thankfully none had died, as they did not look directly in its eyes. Potter had somehow called the Headmaster's phoenix to him, and with it came a magical hat that gave Potter a sword that he used to kill the beast.

He met his godfather, who had been unjustly imprisoned, next year, when Black escaped from the island prison of Azkaban. Black, along with Remus Lupin, who had been friends with Potter's father, having named their little group the Marauders, convinced Harry of the truth and they headed to the castle to get Black's name cleared. Regrettably, the true criminal, named Peter Pettigrew, another of the Marauders, was able to escape by transforming into a rat, which Bond thought was highly appropriate. This was because that Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he went by now, was the Secret Keeper for the Potters. Secret Keepers were, in essence, the best way to hide something in the magical world. This was because it involved a charm that hid anything from the entire world. Indeed, you would only know of it's existence if, and only if, the Secret Keeper told you. So, Wormtail not only had the death of the thirteen Muggles, or non-magical people, he had killed, but the two Potters as well.

Forth year was perhaps the most pivotal, because it brought with it the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This tournament was a contest between the three most premiere magical schools of Britain: Hogwarts, the school Potter attended, and two others, Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons. Potter should not have even been able to enter the tournament, but somehow his name was selected, and he was forced to compete due to a magically binding contract. He did well, very well as a matter of fact. Facing Dragons, Merpeople, and running an obstacle course inside a maze, he reached the Finish Line inside the maze, along with the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, first. However, the Championship Cup, which was at the finish line, had been turned into a Portkey, a magical transportation method that allowed wizards to cross great distances easily. The Portkey sent Potter and Diggory to a graveyard, where Diggory was killed. Potter was then used in a ritual that allowed the Dark Lord to be resurrected. In a display of arrogance, Voldemort allowed Harry a chance to save himself, which Potter was able to do. He escaped the graveyard and arrived back at his school in order to tell the world of Voldemort's return..

The next year, however, he found that the world refused to believe him, and instead trusted in a corrupt Ministry and press. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, attempted to take over Hogwarts by placing his undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as a teacher and High Inquisitor. Needless to say, she attempted to undermine the entire school, and Potter fought back. He and a select group of students, calling themselves the DA, or Dumbledore's Army, after the Headmaster, practiced and learned, undermining Fudge and his cronies. Near the end of the year, Potter was sent a vision by Voldemort that showed Sirius Black had been captured, and he and a group from the DA went on a rescue mission. Unfortunately, the vision was false, and Potter watched as his godfather was killed in a battle, and later the Dark Lord attempted to possess Potter. Voldemort was unsuccessful, and Potter was proven to have been telling the truth when the Ministry was forced to acknowledge Voldemort's return.

Sixth year had seen Albus Dumbledore take Potter under his wing and begin to train him. An old adage of war was that if you understand your opponent, you know what they are capable of. So, as any good leader did, Dumbledore showed Potter the past of his enemy, so that he would understand what he was fighting. The truth, which Potter had revealed in an article later in his seventh year after Voldemort's defeat, was the Voldemort was a half-blood, and not the Pureblood he himself had said he was. He had been raised in a Muggle orphanage, and had not even know of the magical world until Dumbledore himself retrieved him. Although this information was not recorded in the article, butrather reported to MI-6 later, Voldemort had created a set of magical objects, called Horcruxes, that contained within them a piece of his soul, thereby ensuring that as long as they existed, then he could not die. Potter and Dumbledore had begun the search for the artifacts, having already destroyed two, leaving four more. It was after they returned from a fruitless quest that Dumbledore was killed at the hands of a traitor. Potter had attended the funeral, and then had gone on his mission.

Seventh year was when Voldemort, now out in the open and free of fear with Albus Dumbledore dead, had began to truly take over. Harry, and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had been forced to travel under the radar, even going so far as to break in to Gringott's, the wizards bank and one of the most secure places on Earth, to retrive and destroy one of the artifacts. Much of what else went on that year is shrouded in mystery, but thanks to plans Dumbledore had already set in motion, and the help of Severus Snape, who, although he had killed Dumbledore, had done so on Dumbledore's orders and WAS on the side of the light, Harry was able to defeat the Dark Lord, and save his family and friends. He had gained a measure of happiness after that, having been married to a Ginny Weasley after his victory, but she was killed by the a pureblood who had been an arch-rival of Harry in school, named Draco Malfoy, on his birthday the next year. Malfoy had kidnapped her one day as she was shopping, and sent back her mutilated body. Potter had gone into a depression, before recalling the Order and sending them on their current quest, hunting down the remaining Death Eaters. Bond thought that their Headquarters would be a good place to start looking, and decided to head for Grimmauld Place first thing in the morning. Perhaps he could ask Mr. Potter for help in finding Blade.

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

The day was not going as Bond had planned.

He stood on Grimmauld Place, turning his head back on forth. On his right, was one house, on his left was another. Their numbers where 11 and 13. He turned back to the space in between, where number 12 should have been, and sighed. He pulled the files from his pocket and looked over the information again. He was about to put them away and call M to report faulty information, when a note he had missed before caught his eye. As he read, he smiled, and pulled the attached parchment out.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place._

As Bond finished reading, there was a small pop, and he watched as a veritable mansion pushed Numbers 11 and 13 out of the way. He allowed a small grin to cross his face, and stepped up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

As the door opened, a younger, bushy haired girl stepped into the frame.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is Bond, James Bond. I need to talk to Mr. Potter on behalf of Her Majesty."

"Oh…well, come in then."

"Thank you miss…?"

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Can I assume that you are a Muggle?"

"Yes indeed, but I am acquainted with the magical world. Most Double-0 agent's are." Seeing her stunned look, he continued. "When we, that is, agents, reach Double-0 status, we are told of the "hidden" world magic-users have, so that we can work with them should the need arise, as it has now. MI-6 has need of Mr. Potter's help. Due to my…experience with some of the people we might encounter, I was chosen to contact him. That and the fact that I, as 007, already knew of the magical world." He left the fact that he would also be the leader of the team off, not wanting to give away to much information.

"Very well, he's in here."

"Thank you."

Bond walked into a cozy sitting room where one man sat reading the paper, and another sat looking towards the fire. Bond was about to ask which one was Potter, when the one by the fire called out. "You were looking for me?" A gruff voice, one that had seen the horrors of war, was all that Bond could tell about the man, until he got closer. When he saw the man's face, he nearly gasped.

The man was covered in scars, and a piece of his nose was missing. But what drew the most attention was the roving blue eye that seemed to operate separately from his normal looking one. "Mr. Potter?"

"Aye. You another man out for an autograph? I don't know how you got in here, but I don't…"

"Mr. Potter, I am not here for an autograph. I am James Bond, a representative of MI-6, the Double-0 section, and I came to ask you for your assistance. The very world needs your help."

"But the question is, do I need the world Mr. Bond?" Bond turned, for the voice that had answered was not the one in front of him, but the one who was reading the paper. "Thank you, Mad-Eye. I can take it from here."

"Right then Potter. Remember-"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Yes Mad-Eye, I know." As the other man left, Potter turned towards Bond. His face was missing the scars and eye of the other, but a small, lightning shaped cut ran across his forehead. Messy raven black hair tried to cover it, but it still shone through. Emerald green eyes, that were hidden by a pair of glasses, were the only indication that this 27 year old was a leader of men, and had seen those men die. A haunted look, one that Bond knew well, was about him constantly. Bond stared at his eyes, feeling as they could stare into his very soul and judge him.

"So, Mr. Bond. What does MI-6, or more accurately, the League, want with me?"

This blunt statement snapped 007 out of his thoughts, and he stared at the young wizard in shock. "How did you know that I was here on behalf of the League?"

"You looked into my eyes, Mr. Bond, and I looked into your head." With that Harry explained about Legilmency and Occlumency, how they worked and what he had gotten out of Bond's head. "I didn't look for any personal information, I merely wanted to know why you were here, and if you were hostile."

"And if I had been?" Bond was impressed with the young man, and could see why M wanted him in the League. He was further impressed, when two other voices answered him.

"Then you wouldn't-"

"Have made it out that door-"

"With all your bits and pieces intact." They finished together. From out of nowhere, two red-headed twins appeared in the corners of the room. Bond looked and judged that they were in perfect positions for ambushing anyone in the room, and once again his opinion of Potter was raised.

"Thanks Fred, George. He's clean."

"Right-O mate, we'll be heading back to the workshop then."

"Pranks wait for no man, after all."

"Get going, and by the way…" Harry pulled what Bond assumed was a wand and pointed it at the door. With a flick, two buckets appeared just as the twins were leaving, drenching them in some liquid. "Do try and come up with something better next time. The old bucket on the door trick? You're slipping guys." With another wave, the fluid was gone, and the two turned back towards Harry.

"Give us some slack mate!" Fred started.

"Every complicated trick we pull-"

"You turn against us, so we thought-"

"That a simple one might work!"

"Obviously we were wrong, Gred old boy."

"Who you calling old Forge? I'm the youngest!"

"By three seconds!" The two continued walking away, their skin a nice orange color. Harry laughed at their antics, then turned his gaze towards a slightly confused Bond.

"Fred and George Weasley. Inventors, or as they prefer, Mad Scientists of the first degree, and quite possibly the best spies in the Order. When they were younger, they loved pranks, still do, as you can tell. What they really loved though, was the thrill of setting one up and not getting caught."

Bond let out a small "ah" of realization, then sat down in the chair facing Harry. "Mr. Potter-"

"Harry, please."

"Very well. I am curious, in your files it you were married to Ginny Weasley, is that how you know them?" Harry's eyes dulled even more, pain and anger flashing. Bond slightly pulled away from him, recognizing why Harry was the head of the Order at the amount of power he could feel.

"No, the Weasley family has been and will always be my true family, blood related or not. They were the first to show me kindness, to treat me with respect, and not look at my like a deity. They did not see the "Boy-Who-Lived", they saw me, and I will be forever grateful. My wife…" here his eyes darkened in pain again, "Ginny was the youngest Weasley, a year behind myself and her brother, Ron Weasley, who was my best friend. Originally, I did not see her as anything but Ron's little sister, but as the years went by, that changed. No matter what happened, she was there, able to pull me out of depression, to keep me from getting too lax, whatever I needed. Ginny understood that I didn't want this fame, this legacy as the Boy-Who-Lived. Her crush may have started out that way, but it changed to where she loved me, Harry. Even in the darker times of the war, she was there. She was my anchor, the one thing that kept me from going insane on my hunt to destroy Voldemort. When I succeeded, it was her it was for her and the thought of a life together.

"But then that bastard Malfoy killed her, the summer after we had been married." His voice was cold, and the power was almost visible as it radiated off him in anger. "That's why I have kept the Order going. I realized something. It doesn't matter how many times a Dark Lord rises and someone takes him down. Crushing the head of the snake will kill it, but its mate will come after you next. Ever Dark Lord has succeeded in rising because the followers were never hunted down afterwards. They were allowed to buy their way out, to lie and plead innocence, and as such, were ready when the next Dark Tosser made his bid for power.

"So, now the Order's mission has changed. We HAVE to hunt down the rest of the Death Eaters. I will not allow anymore lives to be ruined by the Dark, no more couples to be torn apart. I WILL NOT let anymore children suffer!"

Bond's opinion changed once again as Harry finished his impromptu history lesson. Bond, while respecting Harry as a leader, had been questionable about his motives. He thought that perhaps this near-obsessive hunt for the remaining Death Eaters had been in order to take vengeance. Hearing his history, and the pain behind it, was enough to get rid of any doubts. Bond was sure that vengeance was indeed, a part of it, but that was secondary to his desire to protect anyone from his harsh life.

Here was a man who had every right to hide away from the world, to demand to be left alone, that he had done enough, and would have been completely justified. Instead, he was out there, fighting for what was right. "Harry," Bond spoke softly, bringing the other man out of his anger. "As you know, we are reforming the League. Did you see why in your search?"

"No, I'm afraid."

"There is another one who is just like your Dark Lord out there right now. We are pretty sure he is non-magical, but…" With that, Bond went into the reason the League was being reformed. "So you see, we need your help."

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating Bonds words. On the one hand, he had the Order, and the mission he himself had set them on. To leave now would seem like abandoning them. On the other, if this Adrian character was as big of a threat as he seemed, the Death Eaters would probably make their way to him, regardless of whether or not he was magical. They were sheep, and any Dark Lord, Magic or Muggle, would be able to lead them. He stared into the fire, thinking, until he caught sight of the flesh colored string along side his chair, and the way it went under the door.

"So, what do you guys think?" Bond was slightly confused, until Harry pulled his wand again and opened the door. Through the frame came, or more accurately, fell, the twins, along with Mrs. Granger-Weasley and a few others he did not know.

"Mr. Bond, allow me to introduce my friends, Ron Weasley, the other red-head besides the twins, and Hermione Granger-Weasley, his wife, whom I believe you already met. The gray haired man in shabby robes is Remus Lupin, and the pink haired one is Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, who prefers that you never mention her first name. The twins you know." Turning back to the assembled group who had by now gotten off the floor, he asked again. "What do you guys think."

"Well Harry, in my opinion the choice is obvious." Hermione spoke up first, not showing the slightest remorse at having been caught spying "I mean, the people of the League are legendary, even in our world. Imagine the things you could find out about…"

"What she means Harry, is yes, you should do it." This from Ron, who cut his wife off with a small sigh that let Bond to believe she often went off on tangents like this.

"I kind of got that Ron, thanks." Harry smiled at the two. No matter what, they would bicker and squabble all the time, but for some reason, each fight and argument cemented their feelings more. He would never understand his friends, not that he really wanted to. "Remus, Tonks? What about you two?"

"This…Adrian is a threat to everyone, Magic and Muggle. I think it's time to show him what the Marauder's Heir can do."

"Too right. Besides, it's not like we can't keep hunting for the Death Eaters without you. I AM an Auror, you know."

"Yes Tonks, I do. Although you have the subtlety of a giant."

"I'll get you for that Potter, and for using my first name earlier!"

"Sorry Tonks, but we-"

"The best pair of pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen-"

"No offence meant Lupin, after all the Marauders were a group, not a pair."

"Right Fred, anyway, we have been trying for many, many, MANY months to get him, and we never can."

"Plus with him leaving,-"

"Since we all seem to be in agreement-"

"To help the League by donating-"

"Our highly esteemed leader-"

"Means you're pretty much out of luck." The twins finished, and Harry smiled again at their antics. Bond found himself doing the same.

"You guys are sure you'll be alright without me?"

"Yes Harry. We already have one over-protective mother, we don't need another one." The smile Ron had took the sting out of his words, and the looks from the rest of the group confirmed it.

"Alright then.". Harry pointed his wand at the stairs, and a whispered incantation later, all of his belongings appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "If Hedwig comes back tonight, send her after me."

"I doubt she will Harry. You know that she often finds wherever you are going ten minutes after you do, if not before."

"True enough." Harry put his wand in the holster on his arm, ad then attached a scabbard to his side, sliding a ruby-encrusted sword into it. With another wave of his hand over it, the trunk and cage were shrunk, and he put his cloak back on, turning to Bond. "Ready whenever you are, Mr. Bond."

"One question before we leave though. Who's Hedwig?"

"My owl, which in case you didn't know is how magical people communicate. She also happens to be my familiar. Familiars are creatures that have bonded with a witch or wizard and as such are much more closely tied to them. Hedwig can pretty much understand me, and I can understand her. Anytime I need to send a letter, or someone wants to send something to me, she knows. Plus, she always knows where I am."

"Useful."

"That she is Mr. Bond."

"My friends call me James, Harry."

"James it is then."

With that, the pair set out on a journey from Grimmauld Place to collect the rest of their team. Those that were there that day realized that they had been witness to a great event. Like a phoenix from the ashes, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen had been reborn.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence folks. Check out my profile for the reasons. Anyway, here is the next chapter of LXG: Rebirth of the League. **

**Before we begin however, I should make a quick note. Many of you are thinking that when I referred to the three mutated teens, I mean some of the X-Men. While I may include the X-Men in a future sequel, those are not the three I was planning on right now. And note that these are the ones Bond is PLANNING on recruiting, they may decline.**

**CHALLENGE! Since no one got the three teens right, I will give you three clues, one for each character. If anyone can get two out of three, then you get the next chapter a day early. **

**Clue One: This teenager was exposed to a gas, and received quite a "shock" when he found out about his powers.**

**Clue Two: This teenager is well known in his neighborhood, and is very "friendly".**

**Clue Three: Lastly, we have possibly the strangest situation yet. Due to his accident, he is "halfa" who he used to be.**

**Those are the last clues you get, if you don't get them right this time, you don't get a second chance. Also, while I accept Anonymous reviews, I will not for Challenges, as it could be someone who got a wrong answer trying again under a different name. Enjoy.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Three: The Hunter

Harry was currently riding shotgun in the latest of Bond's cars. He hoped that the man's self proclaimed bad luck with cars would stay away at least until they got to where ever they were going. And speaking of that…

"So James, who are we off to find next?"

"Well, the man we are searching for is very hard to find. So, we are heading to his allies base."

"Whose base is that?"

"The Nightstalkers."

Harry's jaw dropped, and then turned to Bond. "The vampire hunters?"

"You've heard of them?"

"It's in large part thanks to them and the others like them that kept the vampires away from Voldemort's side. They were too busy worrying about their own numbers to fight the Order as well."

"Yes, I can see that. Hannibal King may be a pain, but he is effective when it comes to hunting."

"That's true. So, someone allied with the Nightstalkers…" Harry opened his eyes in shock, and then looked at Bond like he was crazy. "You're not trying to recruit Blade are you?"

"And if we were?" Harry stared, slack-jawed at James, before bursting out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You really think Blade will be willing to work with us?" Seeing Bond nod his head, Harry laughed again. "Tell me James, what do you know of Blade?"

"I know that he was allied to the Nightstalkers to defeat Dracula, and that he is the reason Deacon Frost's plans were stopped."

"That's true, but did you know he did all of that with very little help? Deacon Frost he killed all on his own, if Mad-Eye's information is right. The same thing when one of the vampire lords tricked him into hunting down one of their failed experiments. The only time he ever truly needed help, was to develop his serum, and to take down Dracula."

"Yes, so he worked with others before, I don't see the problem."

"…Let's put it this way. I'm willing to bet 100 Euro that he doesn't agree to help us."

"I'll take that bet."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

"Hey, King. There's a car with a couple of people out front."

"Well, why don't you tell the girl scouts we don't need any cookies today?"

"Shut up King. Who is it?" Abby Whistler spoke up as she entered the room. She had her traditional weapon in her hand, just in case.

"I don't know, but one of them says to tell King thanks for the save in America, and that he really needs a new haircut."

King's feet slipped off the table as he jumped up and looked at the monitor showing the guests. "Fuck me…"

"You know them?"

"Whistler, meet the best agent of MI-6, James Bond. The kid looks familiar too, but I can't really tell with that cloak blocking my view."

"Cloak? Green eyes, black hair, scar on the forehead shaped like a lightning bolt?"

"I can't…" Before he could finish, the other figure lowered his hood, revealing his scar and eyes to the camera. "Fuck me _sideways._"

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But what could MI-6 and Harry Potter want with us?"

"Let them in and you can find out."

"Oh, A sharp tongue, I like that in a girl."

"In your dreams King."

"What about your dreams?"

"The only dreams I have with you in them are nightmares."

"That's harsh."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

Harry and James were shown to the "meeting room" of the latest compound, which basically meant they where shown to the only table that had enough chairs to sit everybody and was clean. "The Nightstalkers are pretty high tech."

"Well, not everyone has a wand they can wave around and shoot spells out of."

"No, my wand shoots something else." Harry and James turned, Harry instinctively drawing his wand and pointing at the intruder. "You could put someone's eyes out with that thing you know."

"Yes, he could also hand you from the ceiling and leave you shooting blanks for the rest of your life." The girl turned away from the man and faced them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Bond. Nice to meet you both. I'm the head of this group. Call me Whistler or Abby."

"A pleasure Miss Whistler." James pulled up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Forgive me for not doing the same Miss Whistler." Harry looked on at James in slight amusement, seeing the legendary ladies man at work.

"That's fine Mr. Potter, and drop the Miss, it makes me feel weird."

"As you wish."

"So, what can the Nightstalkers do for you?"

"Besides the pleasure of our company?"

"Still the same as you were in America, King?"

"He'll never change."

"True. We need your help. Hunting down a certain ally of yours."

Hannibal and Abby looked at each other, and then sat down, inviting Harry and James to do the same. King spoke up for the pair. "Since you don't want someone here, I assume you mean Blade?"

Harry nodded, as Bond spoke for them. "We need his help…" Once again, he explained the situation to the pair, as he had done with Harry. "With Adrian having vampire DNA that is apparently viable, we were hoping to convince him to join us."

Whistler sighed, and then moved over to the computer that was closest. "Take a look at this, you two." Harry and James went over and looked at the computer, and were shown a file with the name **Drake**

"Is that…"

"The last picture of Dracula before he was killed by Blade and Daystar? Yeah, that's the guy. There is a reason I'm showing you this. People who were bitten by him are different from other vampires."

"And she doesn't mean in a nice, invite you over for tea way."

"Whistler, would it offend you if I cast a spell on your friend over there?"

"By all means." Abby watched as Harry pulled out his wand, and made a sharp jabbing motion. When nothing seemed to happen, King opened his mouth and tried to ask what that was for, only to find he had no voice. "Nice spell. Makes me wish I was a witch."

"Well, if you really want, I can get my Order's weapons designers to send over a few spell balls. They can contain any spell you want, except the Unforgivables. _Silencio_, the spell I used, is pretty easy to contain."

"I'll take you up on that."

Bond turned away from the now sulking King towards the other two. "As amusing as this is, what did you want to show us?"

Abby hit a few more buttons, bringing up another file on the screen. This showed a simulation of a man turning into a cloud of bats, flying, wounds that weren't immediately fatal healing rapidly, and other things of the like. "Those bitten by Drake have different powers than everyday vampires. The only ways to gain these powers are to be bitten by Drake, now impossible thanks to Blade, or to have the blood spliced into your own."

Harry nodded, as James frowned. "And since Mrs. Harker was bitten by Dracula, and Darkside has her blood, then all of these new vampires can do everything that you are showing us."

"Yes, but luckily, these vampires are hybrids, as from all our research Drake did not have enough time to pass on the full viral strand, so it melded with her DNA. Not exactly a Daywalker, but not a normal vamp either. You see, Drake was the original vampire. He had all of these powers and more. Eventually, he blocked his own powers, following a code of honor. He thought that the "sport" of hunting men was too easy with all of his powers. And as he was the only one capable of passing on the full virus, you eventually got your basic suck-head that we were hunting a few years ago. Mrs. Harker on the other hand, did not get the full effect of the blocks, so she is like one of the originals bitten by Drake. Luckily, a hybrid can't pass on the vampire gene."

Harry nodded. "That is good news. But what's your reason for saying that?"

Abby smiled again as she turned around to face the pair. "Because Blade bit someone once, and she didn't get anything."

"That would be a good reason. With this new information we need to find Blade even more."

"You're in luck. He comes around once every other month to pick up a batch of serum, and tonight should be the night he shows up."

Harry smiled at this news. "That is good luck. Guess Karma owes me one after all."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

Bond sat down at the conference table, looking through the files Whistler had given him. The Nightstalkers had a little more background material on Blade than MI-6 did, and he was hoping to get some insight on the hunter.

Blade was unique in the vampire community. His mother was "killed" by a vampire bite while she was pregnant with him. The doctors managed to save him, but he was sent to live on his own for most of his life. At puberty, the bloodlust of the vampires had set in, and that is what lead Abby's father, Abraham Whistler, to Blade. Whistler had almost killed him before he realized what he was.

The vampire DNA that he had been exposed to in his mother's womb had changed him into what was eventually known as a Daywalker. He had all the strengths of a vampire, speed, stealth, etc., but without any weakness to garlic, silver, or sunlight. Whistler had taken the young Blade under his wing, and had developed Blade's original serum. The serum was very technical, but in essence it replaced Blade's need for blood. He had trained Blade, teaching him and working with him until Blade became the best weapon against the vampire community, and the entire vampire nation had known it.

All but a few, anyway. Deacon Frost, a bitten vampire that had risen to a position of power, attempted to capture Blade and use his blood, along with the council of elders of the vampire nation, to resurrect La Magra, a vampire blood god. He had killed Whistler, and kidnapped a Dr. Karen Jenson in order to draw Blade into a trap. Blade was captured, not by Frost, but by his long thought dead mother who had been turned, rather then killed. After that, Frost used Blade to start the ritual to call La Magra. He had succeeded in a way, becoming La Magra. His victory was short lived, as Karen released Blade soon after the ritual started. Blade was able to defeat Frost, and with Karen's help, create a new serum which was more effective then the old one. The files where unclear on what had happened to Dr. Jenson after that. All that is known is that someone matching her description had come to the Ministry of Magic and presented the cure for bitten vampires, as well as the serum, and then left afterwards.

A short time after that, Blade went from country to country, looking for Whistler. The old man had been turned as well, and taken by other vampires in retribution for Blade's victory. He and a new partner, named Scud, had eventually recovered him, and given him the cure. Before he was fully recovered, however, Blade's base was attacked. Blade fought them off, only to find that the two supposedly wanted to form an alliance with him. A Vampire Lord, Eli Damaskinos, wished to recruit Blade to hunt down what he had called a mutation of the vampire virus, the Reaper strain. These creatures fed on vampires as well as humans. All of them, except for the original, Nomak, were mindless beasts, driven by the need to feed. Should they not get any blood in their system, they would die. Damaskinos wished for Blade to help an elite group of vampire warriors that had been trained to hunt down Blade himself, called the Blood Pack, hunt down and destroy these creatures. Blade agreed, knowing that, as he put it, "they're gonna fuck us the first chance they get". In the first encounter with the Reapers, Blade and the Blood Pack discovered that the only thing that killed the Reapers was ultraviolet light, or a stake to the heart.

But all was not as it seemed. The Reapers, it turned out, were not a mutation in the vampire virus, but an experiment gone wrong. Damaskinos was attempting to create a viral strain that turned vampires into Daywalkers. He was so obsessed with completing his goal, that he sacrificed his own son, Nomak, as the first in this new strand of vampire. He had a two fold objective when recruiting Blade. One was to erase the Reapers from the world, as he said. The other, was to acquire Blade. Damaskinos wanted Blade's blood just like Frost. Instead of using it to awaken an ancient blood god however, he wanted to use it to create his army of Daywalkers. He even went so far as to recruit Scud into the plan. Blade, however, once again triumphed, defeating the Blood Pack _and _Nomak. He and Whistler once again went off to fight their war, leaving another devastated branch of the vampire nation.

After a while, Blade attracted the attention of the American government. More specifically, the law enforcement. With his killing of vampire lackeys, Blade had amassed a vast body count. According to his own count, he was over 3000 now. Blade was eventually captured by the police, and during the capture Whistler was unfortunately killed. The police, it turned out, were loyal to a set of vampires who wanted to kill Blade. Luckily for him, the Nightstalkers showed up and helped in his rescue. After the rescue, Blade was ready to leave and strike out on his own, until he learned that Dracula, now calling himself Drake, had been resurrected once again. He agreed to help the Nightstalkers attain a sample of Drake's blood, in order to launch the final weapon needed to destroy the vampire race. The Daystar Virus.

Virus was not exactly an accurate name for Daystar, anti-virus was more accurate. Daystar, once it had a sample of the original vampire's blood, would be able to attack the entire vampire race. Any bitten vampires that had wanted out had received the cure by now, and those that were born vampires but wished for a different fate would welcome the anti-virus.

Drake, however, had other plans. Assuming the form of the dead Whistler, he attacked the Nightstalkers base, kidnapping the little girl that lived there along with Hannibal King, and killing everyone else. Blade and Abby had retaliated, Abby holding the Daystar virus sample. If Blade could get that into Drake, the vampire race would die out in a few months. A battle between the group of Blade, Abby, and King once he was freed, fought against Drake and the vampires that had revived him, eventually injecting Daystar into Drake, thereby securing the end of the vampire nation.

All in all, this shed a lot more light on why Blade did what he did. Seeing a motorcycle pulling up with the target of this little adventure on it, James went looking for Harry. Time to recruit another member.

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

At the archery range that Abby used to practice, Harry was watching her shoot. "You have great aim. I don't suppose you have anything that can let me practice magic against?"

"Sorry, the Ministry offered us some around 10 years ago, but we would have had to be under their control."

"Yeah, that sounds like old Rufus. We have a new Minister now, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Get in touch with him, you might be surprised how things have changed."

Bond walked into the room as Harry and Abby were finishing. "Blade just pulled up."

"Right on time." The trio went and collected King, who Harry had yet to give his voice back, and the four went to meet Blade.

The man was imposing, extremely so. Harry could tell that Blade knew what he was doing. He turned towards them and took them all in as he took off his sunglasses. He turned to Abby and spoke in a low growl. "So, who are they?"

"People who need your help."

Blade put his shades back on before turning his back to them. "No thanks. I don't work well with others."

"Blade, my name is James Bond and this is…"

Without turning around, Blade interrupted him. "Harry Potter, yeah I know. You might want to cover that scar up kid."

Harry was about to say something to the kid comment, but then decided against it. "The damn thing repels magic and makeup. Can't even get a tattoo over the area to cover it."

Blade smirked at that, before turning to his bike's side compartment. He pulled a gun and laid it out, checking it over as he talked. "So, what do you want from me."

"Someone has been creating new vampires using DNA from Mina Harker, a Hybrid like you."

Blade smirked as he put the gun back. "I know. I just finished off a pair of them an hour ago." He turned to Abby. "Tell your people that these suckheads don't have the normal weaknesses. Shot 'em in the head or the heart or cut off their head, anything else they can recover from."

James decided to cut back into the conversation, hoping to get back on track. "We want your help stopping the man who is making them."

Blade snarled a little as he turned back towards Bond. "Adrian right."

"…Yes."

"Not interested. I hunt vampires, not idiot scientists. Now if you will get the hell out of my way." Blade pushed past Bond, opening a cabinet to restock on bullets and stakes.

Harry could see that James was about to protest, so intervened. "Anyway we can change your mind?"

"No." Blade sighed a little as he closed the cabinet. "I don't want these things on the streets. They're worse than the old vampires. At least then they let some of their victims live that we could cure with the anti-virus, but these things kill without caring if they get one or one hundred a night. Darkside can't make more than a few with every batch, so I do my best to hunt those few down."

He turned back to the pair, glaring at them behind his glasses. Abby, seeing James and Harry's confusion, explained. "Vampire blood takes a long time to synthesize, and you have to use a little of it each time to get it right. Eventually he will run out."

Blade spoke up again, directing the two's attention back to him. "Until then, I have a war to finish. If we are in the same city, then I MIGHT be convinced to help you out, other than that, no."

"Thanks for your time." Blade just snarled as he moved the bike into a hangar, and then walked off to the medical bay to get his supply of serum. Turning to Abby, Harry asked, "Is he always that sociable?"

"No, sometimes he really lets you know he hates you."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

Harry and James were back in the car, headed to the airport. Harry had tried to convince James to let him Apparate them wherever they were going, but James put his foot down. He like his body to stay in one piece, thank you. Harry sighed as he watched the scenery fly by. "Well, that went better than I thought."

"I guess I owe you that 100."

"Nah, that bet was a no-side. He said he would help us if we were in the same city, so we were both right in a way. Where to next?"

"Tell me Harry, have you ever been to Bora-Bora?"

"Can't say I have. Whose there?"

"An American NSA Agent. Special Deep Cover Operative is how I think the file described him. Loud, obnoxious, but very good at what he does."

"So like King then…Oh bugger."

"What?"

"I forgot to cancel the charm on King." James turned to look at him.

"Do we need to go back?"

"It should wear off on its own…eventually."

**A/N Mark 2: How many people did I shock with that? I bet you thought I was going to being in Blade as a full member, but sorry, he is a best a back-up. So that means I now have a spot open in the League. Any ideas? Also, I can't exactly say that I am happy with this chapter, but it is needed.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	4. Chapter 4: The Agent

**A/N: Maybe I made the clues to easy. At least three people got two of them right, but oh well, those were my rules. Anyway, great job to those that got the characters, you know who you are. Now, onto the next Leaguer, one that a LOT of people are looking forward to, and a little check-up on Adrian. **

**As a side note, if you have the James Bond theme, you should REALLY listen to it when you get to a certain point in this chapter, you will know which one when you come to it.**

**Before we get to the story, a quick question. Why did no one tell me that until yesterday my story was titled REBITH rather than REBIRTH? Can't believe I missed it. Oh well, on to the story!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Four: The Agent.

Adrian sat in his chambers, studying the reports from the field. They were disturbing. Perhaps he had spoken a little more accurately than even he realized when he said 'the League lives on'. He sighed to himself as he closed the folder.

"Damn Americans. I doubt that the British would have done this on there own." On other fronts, his newest plan was going well. When he heard about this new League from his contacts in MI-6, he had sent out envoys to some of their greatest enemies. He had plans for them all, the League and those he was inviting to his fortress…

But that was for later. He pressed a button on his chair, once again glad his workers were loyal and hard-working. Less than 30 seconds after he had pressed the button, three men appeared in the room. "Good, you're here."

"What can we do for you, sire?"

"The Americans and the British have restarted the League. I want to send them a message to the members. James Bond should be arriving at Heathrow sometime this afternoon. I want us to have a going away present ready for them. With him and any recruits he has with him gone, the League will be stopped before it can become a threat."

"Yes sir."

Adrian dismissed the men with a wave of his hand, before turning back to his reports. A messenger had just delivered a reply from one of his new "allies" before he had called for those men. He hated working with the dredges of society, but when the world was a new Eden, it would be worth it.

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

Harry and James sat in traffic, until a hole opened up allowing James to get off where he needed to. "Finally."

"Explain to me again why we are flying civilian?"

"M wants us to maintain as low a profile as possible until we get the League assembled, then she has a special means of transportation planned."

"Apparating to the airport would be quicker you know."

"For the last time, no. I don't think having my molecules shrunk down and sent through a tube of magical energy at the speed of light to be exactly my cup of tea."

"Imagine, the man with the golden gun, who can face bullets, henchmen, homicidal maniacs, and SPECTRE, but you can't even go through a simple magic jump."

"Very funny."

Harry chuckled and turned away, looking out the window. Seeing something, he frowned, before tapping his fingers in what appeared to be random intervals, but was really Morse code. **_James, look out the window._**

James turned and noticed the three black cars that were following them. Same make, same model…no tags. He tapped his fingers on the wheel. _**I see them**. _"So, first class or coach?"

"Depends, are we using my money, yours, the Order's or MI-6's?" **_I have three more on my side._**

"Are you saying I would needlessly spend the crown's money?" **_Six total then?_**

"Why yes, I am." **_Looks like it. Any ideas?_**

"So first class it is then." **_A few, get ready._**

"You got it." Bond whipped the car around, driving into a series of abandoned warehouse buildings. No civilians around, so Harry was free to use his magic, and Bond to drive as offensively as he wished. All six cars followed, windows rolling down to reveal men carrying high-powered assault rifles. "This could get tricky."

Harry pulled a gum wrapper from his pocket, before flicking his wand out of its holster and into his hand. Bond saw this from the corner of his eye, and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my broom." With a swish of his wand, the wrapper had been replaced by a shrunken broomstick.

"Why?"

"Because it's time to go for a fly." With that, Harry disappeared with a small pop, only to reappear outside about 50 feet in the air. He pulled the broomstick in front of him, before enlarging it to its original size and jumping on. With a burst of speed, he pulled out of his dive. This was just another Quidditch game after all. Except no teammates in the air, no Snitch, no Quaffle, and a HELL of a lot of deadly Bludgers.

Bond, to his credit, did not let the disappearance effect him, merely turned the car in a perfect 180, before flipping it into reverse and pressing another button as he re-accelerated. A pair of machine guns popped up from the headlight covers, and began firing. Now Bond's weaves were both defense AND offense. The two cars that had followed him swerved around the next pair of buildings, using the cover to avoid the bullets and outflank him. He noticed the wall coming up, and spun again, pressing another button that released an oil slick to cause the other cars to crash into the wall. As he pulled away, one car lost control and exploded on impact, but the other one held the road, and continued after him.

Harry rolled again, getting up close behind one of the other cars and using it as a shield. Perhaps because he was out in the open, four cars had followed him, and he had to get close to do what he planned. With a flick of his wrist and a whispered _"Flippendo"_, one of the cars was sent flying, thanks to a well placed banishment hex. Harry was lucky again, as the car hit another, taking two of them out of the battle. However, that still left two on his tail, with the other one after James. He shot off like a bullet, passing Bond, before casting another spell, concentrating on sending a message.

With a burst of silver light, the messenger spell came out, rushing towards James while startling the occupants of the car behind him.

Bond watched as Harry sent a silver spell at him, until he felt it pass through him. He got an image in his head of what Harry wanted, before the spell passed on, causing the two cars behind him to loss control momentarily. He nodded to himself, before speaking quietly. "Q's not going to like this."

Harry and James speed at each other, almost as if they were playing chicken. The two went at high speed, before Bond flipped the top of the gear shift, revealing a button. He pressed it, and the top of the car flew open, before the seat sent him flying. Harry pulled up, and caught James as he went into the air. The four cars crashed into each other, creating a huge fireball. With a small dive, the two were on the ground, looking at the wreckage.

"Well that was fun."

"Best game of Quidditch I ever played." Harry laughed, and then sighed as he turned towards the road. "Well, we can walk, or I can apparate. Your choice James."

"Or I could call M and get transport, I doubt that our cover is safe anyway, if this was any indication."

"Fine. You call her and arrange a plane; I can get us to the airport with a Portkey."

"You mean you could have done that from the beginning? But I thought you needed to be magical to use a Portkey?"

"Nope, just set it to a code word."

"Fine. Why didn't you do that before?"

"I liked the car, and I bloody well HATE Portkeys."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

Later on in a three passenger jet, James lay against the side of the plane, taking a nap. Harry didn't understand how he could sleep in this airplane with the scream of the engines behind him, but to each his own. M had been livid upon discovering that someone had already tipped off Adrian. The leak had to come from the Order, MI-6, or the Nightstalkers. Judging by the fact that the attackers had used non-magical means of attack, and none of the Nightstalkers besides Abby, King, and Blade knew the full story, MI-6 was the most logical choice.

Harry picked up the folder, intending to get some work done while Bond van Winkle slept. He opened the files, and began reading.

This agent, Xander Cage, was a non entity until about 6 years ago. Around that time, he appeared as the main attraction of an underground website, "The Xander Xone." An extreme sport junky, he performed outrageous stunts and feats of skill, all while teaching a lesson about anarchy to the government and self-righteous politicians.

Harry liked him already.

That had all changed, however, when he was "recruited" by the NSA. Because all of their agents had been unable to complete the mission, they tested Xander, first by placing him in a fake hostage situation in a small diner, which he had seen through completely, and then by dropping him and the others that had passed the first test in the middle of a Columbian drug lord's main location. There he had freed himself and others, when the local army attacked. He had avoided being killed, and had saved an injured friend, but it had been "just another test"

The leader of the group of NSA agents, Augustus Gibbons, had told Cage that if he went on a mission for him, and got information on a group called Anarchy 99, then he would wipe his record clean. Anarchy 99 was a group of dissatisfied, disillusioned former Soviet military men who had left the service after several of their comrades were killed in 1999. They followed no rules but their own, and screw the rest of the world. Cage was in a unique position of being able to successfully infiltrate the group under his own name, as his hatred for the government, and ensuing "punishment" of certain officials, was well known, even to the brother of the head of Anarchy 99.

Xander had accepted, and had infiltrated the group. He had gotten the information, and had even discovered another agent in the group, a female spy for the Czech Republic named Yelena. With his success, Gibbons had convinced Xander to go deeper, to find more about the group. As an incentive, he had sent another agent, Toby Lee Shavers, with what he called a care package. A set of binoculars that could see through anything, at any distance, with a few other features. A set of explosives hidden in bandages, and what had come to be called "The X Gun" A multi-purpose weapon able to fire bullets or specially designed darts, such as ones that contained tranquilizer or ones that would place surveillance equipment on impact.

Unfortunately, before Cage could complete his mission, he was ratted out by a Czech officer, who had decided that Anarchy 99, more specifically, it's leader Yorgi, was the winning side. Yelena had killed the turn-coat before he had killed Cage, and then after being convinced by Cage, went back in to Anarchy 99 to find out what their true purpose was. And find out she did.

Ahab. The captain who had hunted down the white whale. Something he had hated so much that "had his chest been a canon, he would have shot his heart upon it". Thus it was a fitting name for the vessel that would take down Yorgi's hated enemy, government in all its forms. A solar powered, unmanned submarine, it was an impressive machine, but the true threat was not the ship, but the cargo it carried. A missing Soviet biological weapon from the Cold War era, called Silent Night. A deadly disease that would only break down in deep water made of two harmless components. When those two materials mixed however, the effect was complete and total devastation. No escape and no way to get help in time.

When Gibbons received Cage's report, he planned a raid on the outpost, hoping to stop the terrorists before they could launch their plan, but was unable to do so. Despite a highly effective raid pulled off by combined agency forces, Ahab was still launched, even though Yorgi himself was killed by Cage. Cage and Yelena had taken off in Cage's car, a spy version of a GTO, and thanks to Xander's skill with extreme stunts, he was able to land on Ahab and set it up for destruction before it was able to release its payload. Currently both Cage and Yelena were in Bora-Bora, where they were now headed.

As Harry put the file down, he felt the plane starting to descend. Sure enough, when he looked out the window, he noticed the ground was getting closer. He tapped James on the shoulder, startling the other man awake. "Wake up sleeping beauty, time to go recruiting."

"Very funny. So, you get the file read?"

"How did you…"

"Very little gets by a Double-0, even when said Double-0 is asleep."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

Harry and James walked up to the villa, and hearing the raises voiced, slowed, before pulling their respective weapons. The stepped up to the door, and with the help of an Extendable Ear, were able to hear what was going on.

"You can't go back out there, you almost died last time!"

"Yeah, and if I don't go, someone ELSE could die this time!"

"X, why do you want to do this? All this talk of magic, super-powers, it's not your problem."

"I may not like the way the world is run, but I realized something. I like the people in it just fine. I'm going Yelena, and that's final."

"You walk out that door and you can forget about us!"

"…Fine. There's the door. See ya around."

Harry and James backed up as the door was slammed open, and a crying woman, presumably Yelena, walked out. Harry stepped into the building, followed by James and took in the scene. The room looked slightly messed up, and in the middle of the couch sat a man with a shaved head. On the back of his neck was a tattoo in the "XXX" symbol, outlined in black and red. Harry stepped up for the two, speaking first. "Xander Cage?"

"You know, my friends call me X. Seeing as how I'm going to be working with you guys for a while, you better go ahead and start using it."

"Fair enough. Judging from what we heard you are going to come with us then?"

"Are you kiddin'? Magic, ghosts, spies, super-heroes, and a God of Mischief and Mayhem, plus the chance to save the day? That's Xander Xone material, hell yes I'm in."

"So someone already filled you in?"

"That would be me." James and Harry turned to the tapestry on the other side of the room, to find that it was not a tapestry anymore. A man with burn marks on his face sat in what looked to be a NSA control room. "Augustus Gibbons, Mr. Potter. It's been a long time 007."

"Yes it has Gibbons."

Harry and Xander looked between the two before both blurting out "You two know each other?"

"When you get to the level of spy that Bond and myself are, you very rarely DON'T know someone at the same level or above. I filled in XXX on all the necessary information for the mission, and he has agreed to not break the Stature of Secrecy without your consent Mr. Potter."

"My consent, don't you need the Minister's?"

"Dumbledore trusted you to take his place. Minister Shacklebolt had only glowing words to say about you. They trust you, therefore I trust you."

Harry nodded, grateful for the trust. "He was a good man, Dumbledore."

"Yes he was. But we have more pressing matters. A jet will be waiting for you at the airport, and a car should be pulling up right about…now." And indeed, a black SUV was pulling into the villa. "After the near disaster on the way to Heathrow, M told me to arrange transportation for you. Once you get to Edge City, a private jet will be waiting to take you the rest of the way around the country, and you have driver's set up in every city you're going to."

"You work fast when you want to old man."

"You know me X, I'm a motivator, and it's my job to make sure others get things done."

Bond stepped towards the door, before turning around. "Right then, shall we?"

Xander shrugged his shoulders, before grabbing his gun and a pair of shades. "No point staying around here anyway."

"Sorry about Yelena, X"

"No prob…Gibbons! Turn off the damn satellite recon!"

As Gibbons went off the screen, Xander, Harry, and James all headed for the car. Xander walked around and opened the passenger door, before Bond's voice stopped him. "You know, normally the rules say that the leader should get choice of seats."

Xander smirked, before turning around. "Well, you know what I think about rules." And with that, Xander sat down and slammed the door shut. Harry laughed out right at the expression on Bond's face before sliding into the backseat, followed closely by James.

Xander turned around to face the two in the back. "So, who we going after now."

"Someone right up your ally. A troublemaker bent of chaos and mayhem. He's in Edge City, California, and once we give him this," Bond pulled out the silver briefcase M had handed him from the first meeting he had with her, "you would probably recognize him as figure known as The Mask."

"I'm already enjoying this trip."

**A/N Mark 2: Yeah, Xander is officially HARD to write for. Sorry for any Yelena fans, but I just can't see her doing any more jobs after getting out of Anarchy 99 alive. Cage on the other hand…that, I can see. Anyway, off to the next stop on this tour, and the next recruit. Mr. Stanley Ipkiss.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	5. Chapter 5: The God

**A/N: I'm BACK! Long time no see ladies and gents. But I am back, back again, ready to check it out, dial it in, amp it up, and play to win! Oh wait...that's Action Man, and he's not in this fic. BUT, the newest recruit for the League is! **

**Before I go into the chapter, I need to make one thing clear. In the Jim Carey movie "The Mask", it is referenced that the Mask actually turns the wearer into Loki, the Norse god. Now, I don't mean to step on anyone's toes religiously here, as I am a Christian and believe in God and Christ, but I will be treating Stanley as if he truly is the heir to Loki when he puts on the Mask, god-hood and all, though I have Harry explain a bit more about them in the chapter. Now, with that being said, it's time for the master of the anachronistic Xander Xone , the Boy-Who-Lived, and 007 to meet the god of Mischief and Mayhem. Ladies and Gentlemen, my I present the next chapter of LXG: Rebirth of the League!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Five: The God

Upon arriving at LAX, Xander, Harry, and Bond found a car waiting for them, just as Gibbons had indicated. They quickly loaded up and headed out. Xander turned towards the other two.

"So, what's this guy's deal?"

Harry responded rather than Bond, noting it seemed to take Xander by surprise. "Ipkiss is actually an average guy, a bit repressed, a bit comedic, overall just your average nice, good guy. You'd probably never think about him twice if you passed him in the street. But a few years ago, a diver uncovered one of the most dangerous magical artifacts to date." Harry pointed towards the case in Bond's hand. In that case is a God's Mask."

Bond looked down at the case and then looked up at Harry. "M was not very clear on that, just what exactly is a God's Mask. I understand that it can give anyone who wears it a lot of power, but..."

"Not just power. A God's Mask is a very dangerous object. If it was in its original state, it could quite literally turn the wearer into the god it represents. I think you two need a history lesson on exactly what the gods were." Harry leaned back in his seat and pulled out his trunk. Xander raised his eyes as the case returned to full size.

"Must have a lot of room in those pockets. Packing light elsewhere little man?"

Harry didn't stop moving, merely pointed his wand at the NSA agent. "You know I can cast a spell to make you think you are a three year old girl, have you doing ballet in a tutu on top of a moving vehicle, and make it so no matter what you eat, it will taste like asparagus for a week, right?"

"Whatever you say Boy Wonder"

"That's the guy in Jump City in the red tights. As much as I hate the title, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. You're going to insult me, at least get it right." He pulled a book out and began flipping pages. "Ah, here we go. Got to love Hermione, she makes sure you have at least one book on any topic that might come up. Anyway, the gods were very powerful creatures. They weren't fully human, as they did possess the powers they have been said to. Zeus and Thor could both control lightning, Hades was a master over the spirits of the dead, etc. What was NOT true, was their immortality. They could not be killed, but they would age and die, like your everyday human, albeit over a much longer time. The average lifespan of a god was 600 years. Try to cut off their head? The blade would break on impact, but strap them down and block any means of escape? They would die, eventually. It was a cruel punishment, but over time, it happened more and more. Some were killed in the very temples their worshipers built, by the wizards and witches of the times. Some in an honest attempt to give punishment for treating the rest of the world so callously. Some, for more nefarious purposes. Now, for some reason that no one is truly sure of anymore, gods could not pass on their powers to their children. The child got a new power of ability, but never the powers of the parents. Hercules with his strength as opposed to power of lightning like Zeus. So, to ensure that their legacy and legend would survive, the gods used their power and created the God's Masks. Upon the death of a god, their essence, spirit, soul, pick your term, would coalesce into a Mask that depicted them. Then, the children would find an unsuspecting human, and place the mask on their head. The person would be gone, eradicated form the earth, and the god's spirit would take over the bodies, ensuring that the god continued to reign for another 600 years or so. You see, it wasn't the bodies of the gods that gave them their lifespan, but the power and soul. The magic they used that allowed them this restart, so to speak, has been lost to time, though it has been modified into the horcrux ritual that Voldemort used."

"What does any of that have to do with this Mask and Ipkiss?"

"I'm getting there. One of the more...darkish gods, was Loki. He wasn't evil, he just had no qualms about getting things done, however he needed to. A trickster through and through as well, hence his title as god of mischief and mayhem. He had a much more varied repertoire of powers that then other gods, but in exchange, was not as powerful. So, he used cunning and trickery to get what he wanted. That does not mean he was weak, however. Loki could have kicked Voldemort, Dumbledore, and my asses if we had faced him at the height of our powers, in a joint fight. So, when the wizards of the time were finally able to defeat him, they cast a spell. They bound his powers, for as long as the sun was in the sky. They figured that if he should by some means escape, or his Mask was found, then the trail of destruction and vengeance he would create would be obvious, and upon the morning, they could retrieve the Mask from the person who had taken it. What they hadn't counted on, was the effect this binding of powers had on the Mask itself. Rather than being destroyed, the person's spirit was changed, brought out. Whatever their true nature was, that nature was revealed when the Mask was placed on their head."

"So, if you were a good person at heart, then that good would be magnified?"

"Yes. but the reverse is also true. For example, if Yorgi had found the mask and put it on? The world would have been in even more danger than it was."

"So, not a ultimate weapon for the good guys then."

"No Xander, just a tool that can be wielded by either side. It pulls your very innermost spirit out, and you become that figure. A mobster got his hands on it once, while it was here before, and the darkness inside him would have lead to the deaths of hundreds of people in one night, and it would not have stopped there. Back to the history lesson. After Loki's death, other Masks were treated to the same ritual, sometimes the Mask would be used in the day only, sometimes the night. Which is why we get stories of Ra in Egypt being God of the day, and Apophis being his equivalent in the night, for example. Loki's Mask was eventually found and stolen by a thief who was a good man at heart, who stole because his family was poor and needed food. He thought to sell the mask to earn enough money to save them. However, in the struggle to get the the mask, the temple it was housed in began to burn down, trapping the clerks who had been there inside. As he went to leave, he heard their cries, and being a good man, turned back to help. However, he tripped, and the mask was placed on his head."

"So guy got a few super powers and helped out huh?"

"Exactly. The man saved the people using his powers, and then traveled away in the night. He used the mask for years, helping as he could, and upon his death, the family sent it out to sea with him, locked in a chest. Over time the other Masks were found and destroyed, but Eris' Mask, the Greek equivalent of Loki, and this one remained lost. Now, we fast forward to a few years ago, when Ipkiss finds it. Ipkiss was like the original man who had found the Mask, a good man at heart, but he was also a hopeless romantic and a bit of a repressed comedic soul. The Mask pulled these aspects out, and you have the wave of crimes and adventures that happened here a few years ago."

"The bank robbery, the mobster you mentioned, all that fun stuff I missed out on?"

"Yes. The reason we need Ipkiss, is that along with his good core, he was able to do something that no one else has. He was able to take of the Mask, at night, and willingly give up the Mask. After the ritual, The Mask gave Loki's powers to a mortal while letting them stay the person they were before. Once you had a taste of that power, according to legends, it was almost impossible to give up. To willing throw it away shows that despite the Mask offering powers he had never before had, his will was strong enough to resist it. The enchantments that were placed on this Mask have been lost to time, and should they ever fail, we will need that will power, in order to save Ipkiss form the Mask, and to possibly destroy it if needed."

"Got it. So where is he now?"

"He and his wife live in a nice sized house on the outskirts of the town. I understand they have done fairly well for themselves, as he rose to be a manager at the bank he worked at and she became a very successful club singer before her retirement a few years ago."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

Adrian threw his glass against the wall in frustration. "Damn it. The League seems to have gathered a few allies already, and powerful ones as well." Damien scowled down at the report of the six cars he had lost, as well as the uncovering of two of his three agents in MI-6. The last had been instructed to go to ground until such time as he could get reinforcements. It was much easier to get someone new in when you had one in already, after all. One of the secrets of his success, have a back-up, to your contingency, to your Plan B. And there were more opportunities. Right now his priority was the Mask. Ipkiss would have to go. Without a confirmed good Mask, the LXG would have no choice but to destroy Loki's Mask, lest it fall into the wrong hands. He moved over and pressed the intercom.

"Sir?"

"Send a team to Edge City, make it look like an accident, but I want Stanley Ipkiss dead. He's a prominent person in the community, and one time wearer of Loki's Mask. Use our contacts in the BPRD if you have to, but find him and kill him before the League can recruit him."

"Yes sir. And sir?"

"What is it?"

"Mr. Trevelyan has arrived. He wishes to speak to you."

"Ah, send him in." A bit of good news to go with the bad then. The first of his allies had arrived. Uponseeing the shocked look on the other mans face, he let out a genuine laugh. "Not who you were expecting I take it?"

"Not really." the heavily scared man sat down across the desk. "Although, it does make things seem a bit more clearer now."

"Indeed. Tell me, Mr. Trevelyan, how would you like another chance at your revenge?"

"I would be in your debt, for another chance at Bond and Britain"

"Kill him, and there is no debt. He's gotten in my way over the years almost as many times as my other main foe. He wishes to reform and lead a new LXG, then perhaps, you would like to lead my own version. A Dark League as it where, to pull the darkness of night over the world, and prepare it for the dawn of a New Age of Eden..."

**LXGLXGLXGLXG**

"Hard to believe that the guy who once wielded all this power lives here in suburbia." Harry was looking around at the houses in the neighborhood Ipkiss lived in. Not a bad place, and not cookie cutter perfect like Privet Drive had been. It seemed a good area.

"Don't be fooled Scarhead. Suburbs are homes to some of the most dangerous people and worst sins. I feel at home already."

"Are you trying to get me to curse you?"

"Maybe."

"Gentlemen, a little quiet if you please." Bond looked back to the two to see they both had 'I'm so innocent I must be guilty' smiles on their faces. "Lovely. This is wonderful. Remind me to ask M to let me retire after this." Bond ignored the laughter of the two behind him as he rang the doorbell. A stunningly gorgeous woman came to the door. "Mrs. Ipkiss?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We are here to speak with Stanley Ipkiss, is he home?"

"Yes, but what's this about?"

"I would rather wait to tell him inside, hate to un-_mask_ all the details more than once you know." Bond softly tapped the case, and with the emphasis he had put on the word mask, the woman's eyes widened a little before allowing them in.

"Have a seat, I'll go get him."

As James and Harry made themselves comfortable, Xander looked around at some family photos. "How the hell did this guy manage to land that girl?"

A new voice spoke up from behind the three. "Sometimes nice guys finish first, that's all. I'm Stanley Ipkiss, can I help you?" The three turned to find that the man still resembled his picture, though there were the beginnings of gray hair here and there.

"Yes Mr. Ipkiss, but first, I think we need to let you see exactly what is in this case." James moved over and opened the briefcase. A pale green light shown on what appeared to be a simple wooden mask, only the sharp intake of breath from the two others in the room let the three League members know that the couple recognized the item. "So you know of Loki's Mask."

"I threw that out into the ocean, even after Milo brought it back. How did you find it?"

"That would be the work of my people Mr. Ipkiss. I'm Harry Potter by the way, the gentleman on the couch is James Bond, and the man who keeps trying to sneak glances at your wife is Xander Cage."

"I'm not trying to sneak glances Harry. I'm looking openly."

"I'm used to it Mr. Potter. She comes home with me every night, so they can look all they want."

"Nice attitude, call me Harry."

"Then I'm Stanley."

"James."

"Xander or X"

"And I'm Tina. What do you mean your people Harry and what do you need with Stanley?"

"My people found the Mask, and at the request of MI-6, turned it over to them, rather than destroy it. My Ministry has a good man leading it finally, and he works well with the Muggle government."

"Muggle?"

"Let me explain." And so Harry did, giving them the details of the existence of the magical world, the origins of the Mask, and the situation that they found themselves in with Adrian. "So you see Stanley, we need the Mask, and since you are someone who we know has the kind of character who will help us, we can risk it. It's completely voluntary of course, and if you say no then we will not force you, in fact I will take this back to London and send it through the Veil, destroying it once and for all. but, we truly could use your help."

The Ipkiss' were silent, sharing looks that spoke volumes. "Do you need an answer now, or can we discuss it tonight and tell you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow should be fine, we will return then."

"Oh no James, please, we have a large house here and plenty of room, you should stay. We had hoped to have a larger family, so we have 3 bedrooms that are just unused right now."

"We appreciate it."

"I hate to bring this up now Stanley, after you have been so kind as to welcome us into your home, but I may know why you were unable to have children. The Mask. With the ritual that changed it so heavily still in play, the fact that you have not been able to have children may very well have been a side-effect, as is the fact that you both look like you have only aged a couple of years, and it has been over 10. It has happened before when a Muggle was exposed to a highly magical artifact, and the Mask is the one of the most powerful on the planet. I can't be certain, but whatever your decision, I would be happy to get you both in touch with my Healer, Poppy Pomfrey, who can do a much better diagnoses than I. She may even be able to help you."

"Thank you Harry."

As the three members of the League went to their rooms, Tina and Stanley sat on the couch and said nothing for a few minutes. Finally, it was Tina that spoke. "You want to help them, don't you. I can see it."

"They need me. This Adrian sounds like bad news, even more so than some of the other super villians you hear about these days. And the fact that it seems like for every hero we have, there are more and more bad guys. How many enemies does Superman have? What about the Fantastic Four?" Stanley stood up and looked down at the Mask on the table. "Ever since the super power groups started to emerge I wondered if I should have thrown this away. I could have done some real good in the world. I never regret staying with you, but I have to wonder what I could have done with this power."

"You care about people Stanley, its one of the reasons I love you. So, I guess we are going to sell the house then?"

"We?"

"You weren't thinking of leaving me behind, were you? I may not have super powers but I bet they could use someone as good with computers as I am. And if you are going off to save the world I WILL be coming, is that understood?"

"Yes dear, I unders..." Stanley cut off as he noticed a line of red light coming through the window. "Get DOWN!"

As the two dropped, a hailstorm of bullets tore throughout the house. The three League members immediately made there way back to the main room, hoping the Ipkiss' were still alive. Seeing they were, the group huddled down and took stock of the situation.

"Harry, what can you see?"

"Looks like they have a few wizards helping them out. There a several Notice-Me-Not and SEP charms layered all over the property. The presence of the Mask out in the open must have hidden the casting. I've got 10 on my side, no telling which one is the wizard though, or if more than one are."

"20 assholes over here." Xander popped up and fired three shots. "Make it 17"

"Nice work X. Unfortunately, the back door is covered by at least another 20. I think we might be in trouble."

The bullets continued to pour in, Harry's magic and Xander and James shots able to keep the group from advancing, but not able to take them all out either. Stanley moved closer to the table near the Mask, and Bond suddenly had an idea. "Harry, you said the Mask gave the wearer Loki's powers while bringing out the wearer's inner personality right?"

"Yes, but I don't see the..."

"What about the invulnerability?"

"Of course! Stanley, have you ever been injured while wearing the Mask?"

"No! I've even been shot multiple times without getting hurt."

"Then if you're joining we could use a hand here!"

"Got it!" Stanley moved closer to the Mask, grabbing it and ducking behind cover again. He stared at the Mask for a moment, seeing that same electric green glow that had mesmerized him so many years ago. "Here we go again!" And with that, Stanley put the Mask back on.

A whirlwind of energy went through the house, gathering speed and power. The bullets stopped flying for a moment and somewhere in the background Harry swore he heard _Hey! Pachuco! _starting up. the three looked upon the figure before them, and saw a man with a green face and bald head, dressed in a canary yellow suit.

"Somebody STOP ME! I'm BACK baby!" The green and yellow dervish whirled over to Tina. "Miss me?" He laid a searing kiss on her. Her shoes actually went flying off and hit two of the men in the backyard in the head, knocking them out. He set here down before turning to the others. "Oh yeah, I still got it! Seems to me these guys are crashing the party. You three care if I take care of them? No? All-righty then." Before the other three could say a word he was off again, spinning, twirling, before stopping in the front lawn. "Hey boys, come here often?" A rapid firing of bullets was his only answer. "Now that wasn't very nice." The group watched as the holes ejected the bullets onto the ground A quick spin and the god was in a new suit, one from many years ago. "Don't you know that 'You Can't Touch This.'" And in front of his wife, the League and the mercenaries that were still trying to kill him, the Mask broke into the M.C. Hammer dance. All the while the bullets form the mercenaries were actually striking each other as they ricocheted of the dancing man in front of them.

Suddenly the green figure raised his hand. "STOP!" Amazingly enough, the group did. He looked around for a second before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a long, carnival style hammer. "HAMMER TIME!" The rest of the mercenaries quickly left, as they saw the green skinned man in front of them literally slam the hammer down on top of his opponents, ending them instantly.

The three League members and Tina looked on, watching as the only two left were the two he had knocked out with her shoes earlier. Tina whimpered a little. "My God, I don't remember him being so violent before."

"They tried to kill you, and unlike Dorian, they did not have the excuse of the Mask influencing them. These men set out to kill you and him, and he knows it. I think he's doing exactly what I would do."

"Agreed James. Like I said, the Mask brings out all your innermost aspects. Including Stanley's protective ones of you Tina."

"I guess it's a good thing I am going with you then, isn't it? And before you argue Mr. Bond, I understand I don't have any powers, but neither do you or Xander over there. I can help with any computer things you need, or communications. After I retired from singing I took up learning both as a hobby. So I am coming, I wont be a burden, and I think we had better leave soon."

"Agreed ma'am, agreed. Harry, can you keep those two unconscious? "

"Easy enough." a pair of _stupefy _spells later, and the group was ready to go. Harry began to repair the house while Stanley took the Mask off again, then going over and standing in front of his wife, slightly ashamed of what he had done under the Mask's influence. A smile and kiss from her seemed to reassure him, and the two went to pack while Harry finished fixing everything up. "That should do it. Once you two get packed, I can contact a few friends to put the house onto the market and come back and handle any questions that arise."

"Thank you Harry, we will be ready in a few minutes." While the group waited on the two, James put in a call to Gibbons and M, arranging for someone to come and pick up the two unconscious men and clear the bodies of the rest away, and then put the phone on speaker.

"Alright lady and gentlemen. The leak is still there, or else Adrian had more information to start with than we thought. Either way, this is not a good thing. So, M, with your permission, I'll send out a few agents I know I can trust to retrieve the other and have them met here at the new X division headquarters. It's not finished yet, but enough of it is so they can meet here without fear of being overheard."

"Agreed. James, gather the League members you have with you and head back to LAX now. I contacted the pilot and made arrangements, he is already back in route to you, and with a refuel, can have you in the air 10 minutes after you arrive. We will talk more then."

After hanging up the phone, and allowing the Ipkiss' time to pack a few necessities the group loaded themselves into the van they had arrived in. "Get some sleep if you can folks, things are heating up. I think its only going to get faster and harder from this point forward."

"That's what she said."

"Good _night, _X."

**A/N Mark 2: There we have it folks. The League is heading to meet its members in one group, rather than take up another four chapters. You didn't think I would string you along forever, did you? BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Just a quick note on something I may have forgotten to mention. I am mixing a LOT of realities here. DC, Marvel, Harry Potter, 007, and others. The movies and books such as Triple X and Harry Potter are pretty evident where I get that material from. Likewise I am drawing from the 007 movies for his character. DC and Marvel are the two complicated ones. For DC, I am taking shows like Static Shock, Justice League, Batman the Animated Series and Superman the Animated Series. For Marvel, it will be primarily the newer movies that have come out. for example, I will mention as many have guessed that Spider-Man is one of the planned recruits, and it will be set somewhere between Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3, while should they ever meet Stark and Iron Man, it will probably be after Iron Man 2. I am also playing fast and loose with continuity. for example, Gear and Static from Static Shock will be older, and one will be in the Justice League, while the other is in the Avengers, despite the fact it was a DC show. Hope its not too confusing, and I will actually have an explanation from the characters in a later story, I just wanted to let you know that I am intentionally twisting MULTIPLE canon stories from MULTIPLE universes to fit my needs. Hope you enjoy!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin **


End file.
